deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AgentHoxton/The Fanon Wiki Chat and Roleplaying/Live Fights
Even though we wish for users to adhere to a set of rules on this wiki, we like to encourage as much freedom as possible. In the case of the chat, while there are rules, it's not that much different. However, there are two cases that has fallen under the grey zone of doubt - roleplaying and live fight reveals. Now, I don't think roleplaying is completely a bad thing - it can sometimes even be fun. The same applies to live fight reveals. However, over time I've been wondering whether or not the wiki's chat is exactly the best place to have these going on. With roleplaying alone comes the following problems: *''Time'' - A lot of RPs I have seen have dragged on for a long time. One RP I remember dragged on for upwards of TWO HOURS. Since nobody else who doesn't wish to RP can intervene, what else are they supposed to do in this time? *''Godmodding ''- A common RP problem. Simply when a RPer acts above the rules and simply won't comply to any of the events, trying to bend it in their favour or to their will. Not fun and never will be fun. *''Organisation'' - Or rather, the lack thereof. Very few, if any, RPs I have seen have actually been properly organised, and the flow suffers because of it, overlapping into the Time problem listed above. *''Rate'' - One RP session is fine, but RPing seems to come in chat a LOT - sometimes even when there is no attempt to RP being made. Not everyone wants to RP all the time - there's got to be some down time or else they're just going to be bummed out. Now, while I don't think that roleplaying should be forbidden, per se (unless the majority disagree with that), I do feel that the wiki chat is not the best suited for this kind of activity. The wiki's chat is mainly used to talk about things and meet up and discuss matters with others. It has its own mold, so to speak. And that's where roleplaying and live fights hold a sort of blodged spot for me - they just do not fit the same mold that can be squished into that of the chat's. I will, of course, leave voting on whether or not these should be allowed up to you people, but this is just so I can get a gauge on what to do for the future. Rest assured that if you want them to stay, I will sort out a chat rule specifically so that both sides can win this argument - what I propose, let's say, is to put roleplaying and live fights on separate chat rooms that others can be linked to and join in. That way, events such as RPs and live fights can be done uninterrupted, and the people that just want to chat can do so with leisure. Specifically, the site I have in mind is Chatzy , a chat room site that is free, does not require an account, and has rooms that are easy to set up and link. Have an experiment with it in your own time if you're interested. I am not trying to be biased against anyone or anything when I say and do this - I am merely just doing this so that the wiki chat traffic is as efficient and as little one-sided as can be. And, of course, any and all suggestions would be appreciated. Should roleplaying and live fights be banned from chat? Yes No Not sure Do you agree with moving these events to a separate chat room for maximum efficiency? Yes No Not sure Category:Blog posts